Vanity Smurf
Vanity Smurf (original French name Schtroumpf Coquet) is a character on Smurfs. In the animated series, he was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. About Vanity He is usually obsessed with his own personal beauty, and is usually seen carrying around a mirror, admiring himself constantly in it. He is easily identified by a flower on the right side of his hat. Vanity has an identical clone of himself who first appeared (and probably made his only appearance) in "The Hundredth Smurf". Most of the time he talks about himself whenever someone talks to him, but he is a good guy at heart and genuinely cares about his smurfy family (noticeably evidenced in the episode "Clumsy Luck"). Vanity is very sensitive about his looks and is always looking for any new facial cleansing techniques. If he were to find something ugly about him, he will not leave his house for days. He thinks he is (and might actually be) the most popular smurf in the village. Despite looking like every other Smurf, he does appear to have some unique defining trait that makes him the "fairest", as seen in "Beauty Is Only Smurf Deep" where Periwinkle's magic mirror acknowledges Vanity as being the "fairest in the land". His house is full of mirrors. His catch phrase in the show is, "My mirror(s)!" Vanity's closest friend is Smurfette (after himself, of course). The two always talk about clothing or beauty techniques. Smurfette is also really concerned about Vanity whenever he becomes saddened. Smurfette mothers over Vanity, as seen in the episode "Hats Off to Smurfs" when Vanity becomes ugly because of Gargamel's cursed yellow Smurf hat. There are times, though, when Vanity and Smurfette will fight because each thinks the other one is jealous of their own looks. Vanity also asks Painter Smurf to paint portraits of him often, as shown in a couple episodes. Most of the time he criticizes these portraits as something that cannot capture his own beauty, which only makes Painter angry. Vanity usually gets kicked out of the village by Hefty Smurf, who is annoyed by Vanity's constant boasting about his own good looks. The sentiment is shared by many of the other Smurfs, as Vanity often makes these announcements while the other Smurfs are doing important work. Overall, Vanity prefers for everyone to have the same view on him: handsome, charming and full-out perfect! Sexuality and Controversy There have been some rumors about Vanity's sexuality. However, his flower, concern about looks, and voice (in the cartoon) do not prove he is homosexual. There is no proof that Vanity likes other male Smurfs (as he loves himself and his appearance), even though his character is clearly defined as effeminate. It is more likely that Vanity is simply a narcissist who is sexually attracted to himself. Signs of his vanity include his highly obvious self-focus in interpersonal exchanges with the other Smurfs. He is also shown to have highly haughty body language, as well as a sense of arrogance about himself. External Links * Smurfs Wiki: Category:Characters Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfs characters Category:The Funtastic Index